Matchmaker King at Smash Mansion
by BLUtoniumBerry
Summary: I was reading DoubtLoveFaith's story about Super Smash Broa. and I lijed the Pit/Dark Pit pairing. And then I thought, what if I could add The Mad King to facilitate this relationship. Thusly, this story was born. This is au of an au .. rated T fo corse language and later chapters. :D
1. Chapter 1- Mad King gets involved!

_**Author's note: This story takes place in the same universe as DoubtlovesFaith's Smash Brothers Mansion stuff. Specifically the one for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U version.  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter Notes: This is character number one's trailer, to give some backstory to the character.  
**

* * *

Samus wandered the vent, seemingly undetected. The tracking for her power suit's helmet had led her to this mysteriously tall building. She was told by some bum outside that it would be very difficult to infiltrate the building, but she was in the vent of the impossibly tall building. In the lab underneath, however, she was on a bright monitor, and the CEO had his finger on a button. On the specific moment where his alarm triggered he pressed the button.

Inside the vent, Samus fell as the hinges on the grate she was on collapsed out from under her. She tumbled to the floor in front of the CEO.

"Are you looking for this interesting little gadget? Honestly, you can take it back...if you can explain how it got here."

Samus looked at the person holding her helmet. He was obscured in shadows, but his voice was one that commanded power. His voice came over as somewhat ambiguous as to who it could belong to. She pulled her pistol and aimed it into the shadows, but before she could pull the trigger, something shiny spun across the room and knocked it out of her hands.

"Now, Samus, I don't think gunplay is necessary. I just need to know about this symbol."

The mysterious person stepped out of the light, his hunter green blazer contrasting nicely with the brown kilt. The purple on his chest had the letter R on it. He stepped out of the shadows and caught the object, which was a magnificent crown with a chip in it. He chuckled and pulled out a piece of artwork that had come in the mail, one with an emblem that Samus recognized.

"That's the Smash Brothers Emblem. I'd recognize it...wait. YOU were picked?"

The Mad King picked up Samus's helmet and rolled it across the floor to her. The way he did it, with a casual respect of the helmet, made her stop to think her choice of words.

"I can't really understand it either. Proper lab analysis did reveal an address hidden on the parchment, but I have no way of getting there. I assume there's some kind of inter-realm portal technology, as allowed you to get here. Getting there notwithstanding, I think I should like to come to the tournament... I'll be there."

As he finished that statement, he opened a door in the lab. He walked out and declared that the exit was to the left, and bathrooms were to the right. Samus was glad he mentioned that particular fact, as she needed to use the restroom at that particular moment.

* * *

 _ **WOW! Just this part of character**_ ** _development was a little bit hard, as I am trying to match the style of the original author and still inject my own unique touch onto this story. Chapter two is going to be escapades at the mansion itself._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Busses and strangers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heya! Sorry that this took so long to come out. I kinda...forgot it existed, to be honest. I put it on the back burner. And so, here's chapter two, which doesn't have** **shenanigans at the mansion, but it does have a journey. Now, on with the reading.**

* * *

The Mad King looked around his lab. He was going to miss the blinking dials and the silver walls. He was going to miss his new security detail, his former foes X-Ray and Vav. He trusted that they could take care of the lab. He unfolded the note and read its directions. He took his suitcase and his bag and walked to the bus stop.

He waited for half an hour before the bus arrived. It was a greyhound with the logo printed into the hubcaps. The door opened and he stepped aboard. Looking at the people on the bus, he saw a black haired woman reading a magazine, _Spellcasters' Quarterly_ , a blond person with spiky hair and a huge sword who was napping, and a buff guy with a torn white ghi holding a dnd character sheet and thepplayer's handbook, looking confused He sat next to the person in the ghi.

"Hello, my muscle bound compatriot." The Mad King said and extended his hand. The man in the ghi looked at him and said "Ryu" in a short way and shook his hand once. "Very nice to meet you, Ryu." Ryu withdrew his hand and went back to his work. The Mad King adjusted his crown and briefly cleared his throat. "May I sit here?" He asked awkwardly, which was a totally new expirence for him. He was waved off by The World Warrior.

He walked toward the napping guy. His blond hair was almost impossibly pointy. The Mad King fought a very hard impulse to just slap around one of the points to see if he used product in his hair. He chose to sit in a vacant seat and look out the window as the bus wound through the streets, past the dumpster, where Rusty was milling through, probably for more garbage and into the tunnel.

Tunnel? There wasn't a tunnel in this side of town. The Mad King looked and saw that at the end of the tunnel, there was what looked like black smoke, or a dark fog. When the bus passed through the end of the tunnel, The Mad King looked for something in the landscape. He was quite confused by what he saw, or rather, what he didn't see.

There felt like there should be a vast expanse before him, but he could see nothing. There was a thick layer of shadows over what should have been buildings, and higher up, the architecture was obscured by what looked like thick smoke. The shadows only covered what was outside of 30 feet from the eye, and all that could be seen was a brick sidewalk, but it looked completely bleached of all color, as if the clay hadn't been baked into the bricks, but rather molded into it. A little bit of curb was seen, and the bus stopped at a rickety bus stop, or what could be considered a bus stop in this desolate place, as it was only a small bench and a sign.

The bench looked like it was a solid wood, like a mahogany or a solid dark oak, but the coloration resembled a coolish slate color. The sign was also devoid of any color, and, in fact, The Mad King wondered if there was any color in this world other than gray. He didn't have to look long, as he found a bright, almost annoyingly so, vermillion that poked out from the shadows, that looked like eyes, if one was looking closely.

"Is this the bus to Smash Mansion?"

A voice that was strong and deep, but sounded like it was coming from a distance, asked the driver. When the driver nodded, the color vanished, and a shadow rose up from the bus stop, and took the form of a humanoid wolf, dark fur with a slate underbelly, eyes that were a striking sky blue color. His clothing was a slate shirt, a dark suit jacket, and dark pants but what was attention grabbing was the amulet hanging on his neck, the same color as the eyes that had just vanished. He had a small bindle with him, and when he was told that this was the bus, he climbed aboard it.

When the driver asked him to show what Master Hand had given him to show that he had earned the right to smash mansion. The wolf blushed and held out his amulet, which was emblazoned with the logo, and showed the driver the official seal on a blank letter that had come in the mail to them. The driver nodded and shook his head back to the bus, where those vibrant cerulean eyes locked with the same colored, but paler eyes of the Lab's Monarch. With a bold stride, he walked down the aisle, passing by all the other fighters, and sat next to the Mad King.

"Hello. You must have been quite strong in order to be Hand-selected like this."

The wolf's voice was deep, like the one from the red-eyed creature, but it didn't have the same distant quality.

"Indeed. In my world, I was once a malevolent force that fought the heroes. They beat my boss, they beat my rival for them, they beat my lackeys, they beat me, and they foiled my schemes. However, I showed true remorse after they did, and so they let me out to my lab again. I have been upgrading their gadgets and helping them protect the city from evildoers, but the combats aren't enough anymore."

The wolf flicked his ear and smoothed the fur on the top of his head that could have been considered hair, if he were a human.

"Pretty cool. What's up with that crown?"

The Mad King took the crown off his head. "Oh, this old thing?" He smiled at the dark wolf. "Just a relic from my villain days, a handy weapon at long ranges." His eyes went up and down the mysterious figure, noting that the amulet had changed, slightly. The stone was originally a solid, red color, but now a hazy veneer like coating was over the stone.

"What about that talisman of yours, you mysterious wolf? And…may I get your name?"

The wolf gently touched the periapt that was on his lapel, and a thousand thoughts rushed through his head. "My name is Romulus, and this amulet is my Smoke-Brother, Remus." Romulus looked down at the amulet, and the haze covering the stone bubbled, like it was angry. The Lab's Monarch looked at Brother Smoke-Wolf with quite a confused gaze as the bus pulled up to the dimensional line, and onto the grounds of the Smash Mansion.

* * *

 **ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will come out soon-ish, and by that I mean in less time than it took this one to come out. This one will focus more on the presentation of Romulus and Remus, in sort of the presentation style of meeting others in the story of which this is a derivative work.**


	3. Chapter 3A - Assembly (PART I)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this at about...2:30 in the morning, and I was suffering from a mild case of sleep...I don't know what the correct term would be, I would think delirium, so...sorry if there's not any cohesive flow to this part of the story. Also, I decided to split this into two parts, so this is just Romulus's introduction.**

* * *

The mansion was in chaos, Romulus noted. The newcomers were being put into the rooms where the other fighters were already housed, which didn't sit well with the other fighters already there. But first, the newcomers had their own assembly. Behind the curtain, Romulus watched as Bayonetta was heard walking to her seat, her heels clicking just the right amount of noise to be considered "impolite". Romulus looked, and saw that it was just him and The Mad King left to present themselves, and Master Hand had disseminated the presentation order by lottery, and Romulus had to go first of the two. Lucky him.

"And, reaching out to a dark dimension, please help me welcome Romulus."

As Master Hand's voice boomed that out over the intercom, the stone flashed white, and Romulus nodded. He concentrated, and the stage filled up with smoke, dense and thick. As everyone applauded that, he used his sneaking prowess to get onstage without being noticed, and then recalled the smoke into the rock by his neck.

"Hello. My name is Romulus. I'm looking forward to having this competition with all of you, and I hope that I am up to the task of competing with all of you, rigorously. I'm sorry that this entrance was…a little flashy. Any questions?"

A sword was held up by a young man…or maybe it was a young woman that was dressed like a young man…their face looked confused, and they spoke a stream of Japanese, which was quickly translated by their twinlike person next to them, who spoke English, and sounded more female.

"Are you a creature of smoke?"

Romulus laughed and he blushed a deep shade of red, although the blood under his skin didn't show very well against his dark fur. He touched the amulet once for Remus's advice, and nodded when he heard the muted voice whisper to him.

"No, I am not. I have fought with arms both alongside and against such creatures of which you speak, and thus will not view aa smoke creature, or any other 'monstrous' being as a monster without having been shown proof. Any more questions?"

A man with a navy skintight body suit, one that showed that he had abs, lifted his gloved hand into the air, and shouted with a mighty "Hoo-Rah" his question.

"Yes, do you have your own stage?"

"If by that you mean do I have an interpretation of my origins in a way that you can interact with, yes. I talked with Master Hand, and I convinced him not to take inspiration from the grandest part of my dimension, but I got him to take my personal beginnings. So, we have 'The Back Alleys" which will take you on the versions of my journey before shadows. Do we have another question?"

The fighter, who was named Ryu, raised his hand, and just as Romulus was about to call on him, a navy and sky-blue robot with a big face stuck his gun-hand into the air and blurted out the question:

"Can you deflect projectile attacks?"

"Quite the question. I would prefer not to say, but I might."

Romulus threw out a wink, and not seeing any other questions, sat down in his place, at the very back of the line, with just one empty chair to his right.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you think this portion of the story sucked, please don't hesitate to say so. I appreciate any constructive criticisms that you can give me in order to make my story better, both in terms of content and readability.**


	4. Chapter 3B - Assembly (PART II)

The Mad King poked his head onstage as the voice announced him over the loudspeaker. He straightened his bowtie and rolled his crown onto the stage, where it caught the light off of its golden face, the crack in the crown especially enlightened by the stage lights. Everyone turned toward the stage as an arm came off stage left, and the crown leapt into it as the Mad King came onto the stage, and put his crowd on.

"Hello. I look forward to beating anyone I come across on the fields of battle, but out here, when we aren't fighting, I hope that we can get along, maybe learn from each other co-operatively. After all, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

The crowd looked on, and as they did, The Mad King noticed that a chair was suspiciously empty. He took a fast glance to see if anyone else was absent, and he noted another chair empty, nearish to the front of the stage. He took another glance over the crowd, where a hand, belonging to a boy in a baseball cap and a striped shirt.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you quick, or slow?"  
"I'm more of a slow walker, but I am lighter than I appear."

After he answered that question, there wasn't any other hands in the air, and he started to take his seat, one that was in the rear of the auditorium. As the big hand, Master Hand, he assumed, started his next announcement someone snuck into the room, and sat in a vacant chair. It appeared to be some form of doctor, but it looked extraordinarily like the plumber in the first chair, the one who was wearing red.

"That ends this round of introductions. I'd like everyone to direct their attention to the screen, where I'm pleased to announce the newcomers will be the team leaders for a team tournament. Would the newcomers please come onto the stage again?"

As the Mad King walked up onto the stage again, he noticed that while the doctor had returned, the occupant of the other vacant seat failed to show up. He thought that was a little suspicious, and he tried to recall who was in the men's bedding chambers. He didn't have much time to though, as the loud voice of Master Hand snapped him back to the stage.

"Each of these combatants will be assigned a color randomly."

A hat appeared in front of the fighters. It had four white slips partially sticking out of it. Ryu pulled the first slip out, and he was deemed "Yellow". Bayonetta pulled the "Blue" slip. The Mad King glanced at Romulus.

"After you, my friend."

Romulus pulled one of the slips out, and The Mad King caught a glimpse of the color: Green.

"Red!"

Master hand called out and gave the final slip to The Mad King, who pulled green…again.

"What are you pulling, Master Hand? I saw that furry kid pull the green one."

The Mad King whispered to Master Hand, his eyes flashing with an angry sheen.

"This is my domain. Not much happens here that I don't have some form of control over."


	5. Just a note from the author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded this in a while. Also, I may be straying from the original fanfic of which this derives, and to which I say "Please don't hate me, please don't sue, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry and I love y'all too."**

 **This chapter is just gonna be an author's note. Do you guys honestly want me to continue? I feel like if you want me to I will, but I feel really really stressed out lately. I forgot that this story even existed, and I highly doubt that my current additions to this even look coherent when it's compared to the first chapter. I have the stuff going up to like the fifth chapter planned out, but after that, I really really REALLY don't have any clue. I don't even want to do this if you guys don't want me to. So just tell me in the comments and reviews. It's kinda a cliffhanger, but…you know. Whatever…**


End file.
